megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Hivolt the Raptoroid
is a boss from Mega Man ZX. He is the guardian of Area E, a Slither Inc. power plant that was abandoned following a Maverick attack. Characteristics Hivolt is an eagle-type Pseudoroid with some traits from jet planes. He has a light and angular body frame, with a color scheme of green, white and gold complemented by violet lights on his wings and midsection. By using a fragment of Biometal Model H inside his wings, Hivolt can control the thunder element and use several electric attacks made of violet energy. His legs can fold out to fire electricity and he can engage his enemy in close combat with his wings. Hivolt has a calm personality, but still speaks to the protagonist with contempt. Aile in particular calls him "chatty". While he is powerful, he seems to be a bit of a perfectionist, like Sage Harpuia, the Reploid whose data is contained in Model H. History Mega Man ZX Hivolt was created by Serpent from half the data of Biometal Model H, with Hurricaune receiving the other half. He appears in the Power Plant of Area E to confront the protagonist, who had discovered that the Power Plant is harvesting Cyber-elves for energy. Hivolt announces that he cannot allow the Mega Man Model ZX to leave with that knowledgeThis is only said in Vent's storyline. and attacks, but he is defeated and his half of Model H is taken. He is later revived along with the other Pseudoroids for a rematch during the final battle in Slither Inc.'s head office, but even as he is defeated a second time, he claims to have no fear of the end as his spirit will become one with Biometal Model W. Other appearances ''Mega Man ZX'' (manga) Hivolt makes his first appearance in chapter 5.Chapter 05: Hivolt's Flash While attacking a city, Hivolt receives a call from Prometheus ordering him to destroy Vent in Area E. He sets up an ambush in the Power Plant, where Vent was searching for Biometal readings and suspicious activity. The Pseudoroid attacks Vent viciously, but the Chosen One cuts him with the ZX-Saber and lures him to the top of the building, where he blasts a water tank to soak Hivolt in an attempt to short-circuit him. Though Hivolt's body is covered in waterproof coating, the water drips through the wounds inflicted in the fight and Vent finishes him off. Hivolt is much more arrogant and conceited than his game counterpart, gloating throughout the entire fight. Vent uses this to his advantage by taunting Hivolt and hurting his pride as part of his strategy. Power and Abilities Hivolt zooms at high speeds, toying with his opponents while unleashing attacks from his legs and wings. The Model H data is stored in his wings, so any attacks aimed at those will damage the Biometal as well. * Aerial Infinity - Hivolt's legs detach from his body as he flies and fold out, firing a series of electric beams from both corners of the screen. * Bit Circle - Hivolt's legs detach from his body and orbit the Pseudoroid, firing a series of electric beams before charging at the player. * Double Saber - Hivolt lands and swings his wings, the third slash produces a cresent wave. * Aerial Dash - Hivolt lands and immediately charges at the player. * Bit Fall - After being hit with an Ice element attack and falling to the ground, Hivolt raises up and electrifies his legs, then creates a Lightning bolt and drags it across the ground. * Imperial Rays - After losing half of his energy, Hivolt flies to the top of the screen and folds out his wings and legs, firing a series of six laser beams across the entire field. The pattern is telegraphed by laser targeting. He uses the lasers two times on Normal and four times on Hard. Gallery HivoltManga.jpg|Hivolt in the Mega Man ZX manga. ZX Chibi Hivolt.png|Chibi Hivolt Trivia * The name "Hivolt" may be short for "High Voltage", which fits with his power over electricity. He also has the same color scheme as the Biometal. * Though Hivolt himself does not appear in Mega Man ZX Advent, his DNA appears to have carried over to the Pulse Cannons. References Category:Pseudoroids Category:Mega Man ZX bosses Category:Elec bosses Category:Male Pseudoroids‎ Category:No hands Category:Bird design